Sakura's Memorable Christmas
by DYW
Summary: This is about a Christmas that Sakura won't forget. Sakura finally goes to China and meets Syaoran's sisters and mother. Uh-oh, Sakura sees Syaoran kiss another girl....is this trouble for Sakura and Syaoran?
1. Default Chapter

Sakura's Memorable Christmas   
By: Danelle Yuy-Winner  
  
Hello. This is a little fic, I thought of when I was thinking about the upcoming holidays. Right now, Li and Sakura are a couple and happily together. In the future something might happen to interfere with their happiness. Sakura, Li, and Naoko all go to the same college in Japan. It is near the city where Sakura lives, and sometimes her dad drops in unexpectedly at Naoko and Sakura's dorm. Oh by the way, I don't own CCS or Card Captors. Clamp has that wonderful job of owning CCS and Card Captors. Let's get started.........................  
  
"Yippee! It's Christmas time!" Sakura screamed for joy.  
  
"Freedom from school at last!" Li said.  
  
"Christmas is my favorite time of year! I get to go home to my otosan and Touya." Sakura said excitedly, cuddling closer to Li.  
  
"Christmas is time for family." Li answered blushing at Sakura's actions. "Maybe I'll go visit my mom and sisters this year." Li suggested.  
  
"If you want, you can spend Christmas with your family, but I was hoping you could spend Christmas with my family this year. So that the two of us could spend more time together." Sakura answered.  
  
"I haven't seen my family in a couple years though. I miss my okasan and my sisters." Li replied a little upset.  
  
"Okay, if you want, you can go visit them in China. I'm going to go with Tomoyo to visit our families in Japan." Sakura said.   
  
"Maybe you could come and visit us in China, you actually might like it there. I know Tomoyo is already going to school in China. She told me that she likes it a lot in China." Li suggested.  
  
"Hmmm.....I'll have to think about it." Sakura answered.  
  
"That way we could spend Christmas together." Li suggested blushing a deep blood red.  
  
"Maybe I will come and visit you in China after Christmas because it's tradition that I spend Christmas with my family. Even Touya comes all the way from New York in America to visit my otosan and me at Christmas." Sakura said with a sigh.  
  
"How about December 28th you fly down to China and spend the rest of Christmas vacation with me and my family?" Li suggested.  
  
"Deal. I can't wait to meet your mother and sisters." Sakura said kissing Li on the cheek while Li turns a deep red.  
  
"Sayonara Sakura-chan." Li said while parting from his girlfriend.  
  
"Ja ne Li-kun." Sakura called but not before grabbing Li and kissing him on the lips softly. "See ya tomorrow in class." Sakura runs off into her dorm that she shares with Naoko.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan. Getting in a little late, ne?" Naoko calls to Sakura over a cup of coffee and a pile of textbooks.  
  
"How's studying for that big AP Calculus test?" Sakura asked with a grin.  
  
"Awful, I don't understand any of this. It just looks like words and numbers on the page to me." Naoko groans.  
  
"Gomen. Wish I could help, but I don't start that until next semester. I'm going to take a shower and watch TV. I won't put the volume on too loud I promise." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, maybe I'll take a break and watch some TV, it just might help me." Naoko says with a sigh. 'I wish I could be as carefree as Sakura-chan is. She never has any worries and has the perfect little life with no problems or stress.' Twenty minutes later, Sakura comes in the room where Naoko is and asks her if she wants to watch 'Seventh Heaven'.   
  
"Cute pajamas." Naoko comments. Sakura is wearing Hello Kitty (baby blue angel kind) pajama pants and a matching long sleeve shirt.   
  
"Arigato. You coming to watch 'Seventh Heaven' or not?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Yah, I'll be there in two minutes. I can't miss the cute David Gallager." Naoko says with a chuckle. Sakura leaves to watch 'Seventh Heaven' and the phone rings. Naoko picks it up.  
  
"Hello." Naoko says politely.   
  
"Konbawa. Can I please speak to Miss Sakura Kinomoto?"   
  
"Sure. May I ask who's calling?" Naoko asks.  
  
"Li Syaoran." he answers.  
  
"Hey Li. Sakura is watching 'Seventh Heaven' but I'll see if I can pull her away from the TV." Chiharu says.  
  
"Hey Chiharu." Li says. In the next second...  
  
"Hi Li-kun!" Sakura says excitedly.  
  
"Hi. I got your plane ticket and everything for your trip to China, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Arigato. Did you tell your mom and sisters that you're coming down?"  
  
"Yah, I told them and my mom was getting all hysterical. She screamed in the phone and got all excited. My family is throwing this huge bash for my "Back Home" trip to China. It's on the 28th, so I was hoping you could come..."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Great. My sisters couldn't stop bugging me when they found out I have a girlfriend. They were saying stuff like Meilin would be jealous and vengeful. Even though my family broke off my engagement to Meilin for me a long time ago."  
  
"That's funny. I remember during our card captor days, the ways Meilin would act if I just tried talking to you or help you. She was scary but now that I think about it, it's hilarious the way she acted. Remember the way her eyes would bulge out and her mouth could get so big while yelling at me."  
  
"I'm glad you thought that was funny, Sakura-chan. I never thought it was funny...I was always embarrassed and apprehensive when I got around you and her at the same time. Sometimes even when I was just with her." Li says and Sakura giggles like a little girl.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. See ya tomorrow Li. Luv ya."  
  
"I can't wait until you meet my family in China. See ya tomorrow in class." Li says with a hurried "luv ya". Sakura hangs up the phone and walks slowly dreamily to the living room where 'Seventh Heaven' was blasting.  
  
"So, how's Li-san?" Naoko asks with a smile.  
  
"He's excited that I'm going to spend a couple weeks with his family. He usually spends the holidays with Eriol in England, but he misses his family. Besides, this year Eriol is spending Christmas with Tomoyo-chan in Japan." Sakura answers happily.  
  
"That isn't the reason that you have that smile on your face I believe." Naoko inquired.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell ya why...after 'Seventh Heaven'."   
  
"Aw, come on Sakura-chan. We tell each other everything. Please tell me. Please!" Naoko screeched.  
  
"Hello girls." A familiar voice says.  
  
"Huh?" Naoko and Sakura wonder.  
  
"It's me, Fujitaka Kinomoto or Mr. Kinomoto." Sakura's dad says.  
  
"OTOSAN!!!!!" Sakura screams running over to her dad and giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How's everything?" Sakura's dad asked.  
  
"Fine, but Naoko needs to study for an AP Calculus class that she doesn't understand at all." Sakura says with a smile.  
  
"Need help Nikki-san?" Mr. Kinomoto says with a smile.  
  
"Sure. You're really good at math. Let me grab my stuff and you can help me study in the living room." Naoko suggests.  
  
"Why not. I'll just catch up on news from my Sakura-blossom while you grab your stuff." Mr. Kinomoto answers.  
  
"So Sakura-blossom, are you excited that Christmas is almost here?"   
  
"Yah, but otosan ummmm......I was wondering if I could go to China on December 28th to be with Li?"   
  
"Umm...I thought Christmas time was for the family not for boyfriends." Mr. Kinomoto says with a shrug.  
  
"I'll be there for Christmas, but I'll just be gone a couple days later. It's not that big of a deal, otosan. Please?!" Sakura begged with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Oh, alright. All right you win. You can go to China on the 28th, but you must promise to spend those three days with us and have as much fun as possible."  
  
"Okay, I will. I promise." Sakura said with a salute to her dad and then she chuckled.  
  
"I have some good news. Touya and Kaho have had their first children. They're twins and they're two bouncing girls. Touya called last night and we talked for a couple hours. He plans to spend Christmas in Japan again, but he'll have some new guests." Mr. Kinomoto informed his daughter.  
  
"See, if I leave, then that means that there's one extra room for guests. The babies could be in my room and Touya and Kaho can stay in Touya's room." Sakura suggests.  
  
"I guess, but it won't be the same without you, Sakura-Blossom."   
  
" At least you'll have some grandchildren to talk to and play with. You're a grandpa!" Sakura says with a chuckle.  
  
"Shush. I don't want everyone to hear you. I'm not ready to be called that yet! It's strange to be called that." Mr. Kinomoto says putting his finger to his mouth. "Oh yah, I brought you guys some groceries for your pantry."  
  
"Arigato, ojiichan!" Sakura says with a laugh.  
  
"Sakura!" Mr. Kinomoto says sternly.  
  
"Okay, gomen otosan."   
Naoko comes out of her room carrying four books and she has a pencil in her mouth.   
  
"Nikki-chan, need some help with that?"   
  
"Mmmm, mmm mmm mmmm mmmm." (A/N: Translation: No thanks. I'm fine, but thanks for offering anyway.) Naoko says.  
  
"Otosan, why do ya call Naoko by her English nickname?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I dunno. It's a habit, I guess." He answers.  
  
"She might not even like her English nickname." Sakura says.  
  
"She might though."  
  
"I'm fine with your otosan calling me Nikki-chan. I don't really care. It's kind of cool." Naoko says with a smile. "Now, can your otosan help me with my math Sakura?"   
  
"Sure. Ja ne. I think I'm going to call Li."   
  
"Sakura-Blossom, you also have some groceries in bags with your name on it!" Mr. Kinomoto reminds his daughter.   
  
"Okay, okay. I'll do that later, or sometime soon."   
  
(A/N: I'm skipping ahead to Christmas.)  
"Sakura-chan, aren't you going to open your gifts?" Touya asked his little sister.  
  
"Yah." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Hey there's a gift from that Chinese gaki! Why did ya get a gift from him?" Touya asked repulsively.  
  
"I got it from him because he's my boyfriend." Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Why did you have to go out with that Chinese gaki? He's such a.....baka!" Touya asked.  
  
"Why did you have to go out with your old middle school teacher. Actually, why did you marry her?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"I did that because I .....Sakura-chan you little reverse psychology freak!"   
  
"Touya calm down, you don't need to get so overheated." Kaho said trying to soothe her husband.  
  
"Oh yah, I'm leaving on the 28th to go visit Li, I'm going to meet his family." Sakura said triumphantly.  
  
"WHAT? DAD, WHAT IS THIS BS SHE'S TALKING ABOUT?" Touya yelled making his daughters start to cry.  
  
"Touya-chan calm down. You're making Serena and Selena cry. Please stop." Kaho begged her husband.  
  
"Touya Kinomoto! Why are you getting so upset over Sakura having a boyfriend? She never made a fuss when you made Kaho your girlfriend. Please stop making such a big deal out of this. She can have whom she desires as her boyfriend, as you can with your wife. Please stop calling Li-chan a Chinese gaki, it is very annoying and disrespectful. Also, Li has many times proven himself chivalrous, trustworthy, and honorable towards Sakura. I would trust him with my own life. He can and will make your sister very happy." Mr. Kinomoto explained to Touya.   
  
"Hmph, so there Tori-chan!" Sakura pouts to Touya.  
  
"Don't call me by my English nick-name!" Touya almost yelled.  
  
"Why not? Is it making you so mad?"   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact it is!"   
  
"Tori-chan! Tori-chan! Tori-chan! Tori-chan! Tori-chan!" Sakura yelled running circles around Touya and her father.  
  
"Sakura, please stop annoying your brother." Mr. Kinomoto sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'm going over to Tomoyo's house. Be back later." Sakura called to her dad with a wave and all of a sudden the door slammed and Sakura was gone.  
  
"Wait Sakura.........we were supposed to spend Christmas together as a family." Mr. Kinomoto said defeated.  
  
"Touya-chan, why did you make your sis angry like that?" Kaho asked grabbing Touya's arm affectionately.  
  
"Fine. ALL OF YOU CAN SIDE WITH SAKURA. SAKURA "THE PERFECT LITTLE DAUGHTER AND GIRL". NEVER MAKING MISTAKES OR HURTING OTHERS!" Toya yelled pulling away from Kaho and giving her the cold shoulder.   
  
"Touya, please don't be this way, at least not on the twins' first Christmas. Please don't be like this. Try to come to terms with Sakura before she leaves. You won't see her again until the next Christmas." Kaho said hurt that Touya was giving her the cold shoulder. All of a sudden, Touya got up abruptly and left the house without saying one word.  
  
"Touya Kinomoto! Where are you going?" Mr. Kinomoto called running after Touya. Fujitaka came back in looking defeated and sat down next to Kaho.  
  
"Gomen, my daughter-in-law. I'm sorry you had to see our family at its worst. I have no idea where Touya went, but Sakura surely didn't go to Tomoyo's house. I think she went to this neighborhood park to sit and calm down. She always does that when she's upset or mad. She'll go there and watch the Sakura blossoms. Although obviously there's no blossoms now, but she'll probably watch the skaters in the ice rink." Fujitaka said with a shrug.  
  
"No problem Fujitaka. Every family has its bad moments and with your family it always has to do with that "Chinese gaki" as Touya so lovingly refers to him." Kaho said with a chuckle.  
  
"You know who he is talking about, ne?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yah, its Syaoran Li. As a matter of fact, he was a student of mine back when he was in fourth grade. I taught his math class as a substitute. He was in your daughter's class." Kaho said. Sakura comes back in through the door.   
  
"Hi everyone. Gomen I left so quickly, I had to go think. I went over to the park instead of Tomoyo's house because I didn't want to bother her family. Oh yah, I met Yukito-san and I was wondering if he could stay and spend Christmas with us." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Ohayo Yukito-san. You can stay if you'd like." Fujitaka said with a smile.  
  
"Arigato Mr. Kinomoto-san." Yukito said with a bow.  
  
"No prob. Has either of you seen Touya. He left rather abruptly after you left Sakura. " Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yah. He picked me up from the park and picked up Yukito. He's sitting in his car because he's ashamed of his irrational behavior. Please don't be mad at him!" Sakura begged with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.  
  
"It's because he loves me!" Sakura giggled happily.  
  
"That's good of him to be such a loving brother even though he has some rather unkindly reactions, he only wants to protect his little sister." Fujitaka said.  
  
TBC................................ The next part will be when Sakura visits Syaoran's family. Hmmmm....that'll be interesting won't it? Please write a review! 


	2. Sakura's Memorable Chirstmas Part 2

Sakura's Memorable Christmas Part 2 By: Danelle Yuy-Winner  
  
Konichiwa, minna-san. I just saw the first Card Captor Sakura movie (SUBBED; WHOOO-HOOO) where Sakura and the gang go to Hong Kong! I am so happy! YAY! ^_^ It was really kewl, but I really want to see the second movie! I saw the subbed version because the dubbed version is probably all screwed up! Anyway, I am writing about Syaoran's okasan and sisters as the way I think that they were portrayed in the movie. So, don't get mad if they were different than in your opinion. Onegai shimasu? I don't want any of you mad at me because my portrayal is different than what you think. Oh yah, I DON'T own CCS! Clamp does. BTW, I know I screwed up on the names in the first chapter...gomen! I meant to put Naoko the whole time, but I screwed up. Gomen for any confusion, and arigato gozaimasu for pointing it out to me. I appreciate that you are reading my fic thoroughly enough to notice this. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sakura's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'I'm so worried about meeting Syaoran's family...what if they don't like me. Uh-oh, I'm in Hong Kong.'  
  
"The flight to Hong Kong is now landing. Please put your seatbelts on securely and remain seated at all times. Thank you for flying Hong Kong International Airlines." The airplane pilot told the passengers through an intercom.  
  
'Don't be nervous Sakura...I've faced worse. Like the Earth card, now I had reason to be nervous then, but it's trivial to be nervous now.' I thought to myself. After the plane landed, I slowly got out of the plane to go to the baggage claim area. As soon as I got through the gate, I saw Syaoran. He looked so happy and excited. I was so happy I got to see him, so I ran up to him and kissed him. Of course, since he's the blush king, he blushed red.  
  
"Konichiwa Sakura-chan." Syaoran said.  
  
"Can ya help me get my baggage?" I asked with a puppy-dog face. It works every time with Syaoran-kun.  
  
"Sure." He answered. I knew the puppy-dog eyes would work.  
  
"So, how are we getting to your okasan's house?" I asked.  
  
"My okasan has made arrangements for us to be taken by limo. I hope you don't mind too much." Syaoran said nervously.  
  
"Why should I mind? I've never ridden in a limo before. It'll be fun!" I said with a smile. (A/N: 20 minutes pass by, and we reach Syaoran's house.)  
  
"Wow, your house is sugoi!" I exclaim. 'His house must have cost a lot of money to construct a house this humongous.'  
  
"Arigato. Just a warning, my sisters are a little baka-ish. Especially around guys, they think are kawaii. It's funny because they pinch the guy's cheeks and comment on how kawaii they are." Syaoran explains.  
  
"What about your okasan? Is there anything I need to know about her?" I ask shyly.  
  
"Ano, just wait and see and you can form your opinion of her." Syaoran says.  
  
"Hai." I say. Syaoran led me into his house and I meet Syaoran's sisters. (A/N: If anyone of you knows his sister's names can you tell me them in your review??? I have no idea what they are.) They start to pinch my cheeks.  
  
"Oh, you're so adorable, no wonder Syaoran asked you to be his girlfriend..." One of his sisters comment.  
  
"You're such a cute little girl, Syaoran made such a good choice." Another comments.  
  
"What about Meilin though.....won't she get upset....." Another remarks.  
  
"I know...hmmm...Meilin will be pissed..." The last one notices. Syaoran says something sternly in Chinese to his sisters and looks back at me happily. A door opened and Syaoran's mother walks out. She looks around the room with a cool and severe expression on her face. As soon as his mother enters the room, Syaoran stands at attention. His mother is very beautiful, but she is wearing a very cool expression that makes her look a little creepy. Syaoran is looking at her with much respect. His mother has black flowing hair (A/N: I wonder how Syaoran got his chocolate-brown hair?......^_^) and is wearing a purple kimono. She looks at me slowly and walks over to me.  
  
"Are you the Clow Mistress?" She asks me.  
  
"Hhhaaii." I answer nervously.  
  
"Hmmmm...." She says more to herself than to me. "Syaoran, is she the one that will be staying with us over Christmas?"  
  
"Yes, mother." Syaoran answers.  
  
"Make sure she finds her room and is settled in before dinner. I must attend to some business, I will see everyone at dinner." She says and leaves as quickly as she arrived. Syaoran picked up his bags and gestured for Sakura to follow him. He took her to a room that was pretty decent. The room was decorated in different splashes of pink and contained a Queen-size bed.  
  
"Syaoran, you really look up to and respect your mother huh?" I ask.  
  
"Hai, I respect my mother very much." Syaoran answered. "Hey, I'm going for a walk in the garden. I'll meet you out there later."  
  
"Alright. Ano....I think I'm going to shower and change into another outfit. I'll be right back." I called grabbing my bag and hurrying to the bathroom. I take a half-hour shower and then I change into another pair of pants and slip a pink cardigan designed with rhinestones on top of my light pink long sleeve shirt. 'It's a little more chilly here than it is in Tomoeda.' Once I finish I go out into the garden. All of a sudden, a girl about my age runs over to Syaoran and gives him a big hug and kisses him on the cheek. I start to feel jealousy in my veins. 'Who is this girl and why is she kissing Syaoran?'  
  
TBC............  
  
Who is this girl? Meilin or maybe another one of Syaoran's cousins? You'll have to read part 3 to find out. Coming soon......hopefully. 


End file.
